


"If We Could Kindly Not Mess Up New Year's, It Shall Be Delightful. I Think."

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, British, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Business, Businessmen, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot, House Party, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Original Character(s), Paganism, Party, Partying, Romantic Comedy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The WDIMIILTY Universe takes on New Years after the Christmas from both heaven and hell, lets be honest, and, it's not without affairs with greengrocers, a unhealthy diet of chocolate almonds, babies galore, brand new relationships, painters giving a publishing tycoon the impression thar he's gay and addicted to heroin, haunts of the past, and, the glow of the future to come.Dive right in x
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 2





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasyhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyhamster/gifts).



> To Haf,
> 
> Here is your New Years Eve present, or, rather, your twelfth day of Yule present as I am a insane little Welsh pagan lady. As I write this I've got a Northerner crooning in my ear and I've calmed down considerably XD I was in tears at how I thought I was going to get this completed in time. If I had had more time love, I would have made it longer, more substantial, but, I'm sorry, love. I just had so many days where I couldn't make anything, but, nonetheless, the point of it I think is here well enough :) I hope you enjoy this love, and, though nog massively outstanding, it still is good.
> 
> Love, the insane little thing with the twenty foot beehive 
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> (Happy New Year x)

Since everyone had found out that Christine-Elena was pregnant on Christmas Eve, the whole world had gone mad.

"Oh, come on!" Chan had been yelling later Christmas Eve night. "It's going to be fucking months before -" As soon as he had got to the "baby" part, Chan had gone pale.

"Yeah, baby." Wonwoo had emphasized. "Responsibility for the rest of your life. A actual tiny little human being."

"WOO, SHUT UP!" Seungkwan had rushed in to save the day so if Chan was getting sick, it was from being too happy and not having his night ruined by Wonwoo's curiously cyncial perception of reality - not that it was in any way incorrect, it's just that sometimes Wonwoo was completely void of reading human emotion and as a result, being appriopriate.

"What do you want?" Seokmin asked.

"Hey?" Chan looked at him blankly.

"Boy or girl?" Soonyoung elaborated.

"What?" Chan faltered.

"Daughter or son?" Seokmin and Soonyoung said simultaneously.

"I..." Chan shrugged vaguely.

Everyone burst out laughing. 

"Oh, leave him be, he's still in shock." Woosung intervened. "Congratulations, though." He reached over and patted Chan's head.

Chan hummed faintly. 

It set everyone off again. 

-

"Right, what are we doing for New Year's?" Soonyoung propped himself up on his side one one elbow, peering at Jihoon. Jihoon slowly opened one eye. It was boxing day, and, there had been another house-party at Jihoon's with everyone's friends, family, work colleagues, lovers, in-laws, nephews and nieces had been there.

"Why the fuck are the two of you in here?" Jihoon asked, placing an emphasis on "fuck" of the two men in his bed. 

"Dunno." Soonyoung dismissed it as. With Jihoon in the middle, Seokmin and Soonyoung were either side of him in bed. Seokmin was still fully dressed in his hoodie and jeans, Jihoon was in a big t-shirt and boxers, and, Soonyoung was just in his undercrackers. It was Soonyoung that Jihoon seemed to have the greatest displeasure with. Jihoon frowned darkly. 

"Get out of my bed, put on some clothes, and if you use my toothbrush you'll wish you had never been born." Jihoon pointed a finger at Soonyoung.

"You're lovely in the morning." Soonyoung kissed Jihoon in the nose.

Jihoon kicking and hitting Soonyoung around the head woke up Seokmin.

"Hey?" He turned over onto his other side, blinking sleepily.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Within a second, Jihoon's personality completely changed. He went calm and soothing and looked Seokmin in the eye. Soonyoung suddenly felt furious.

"Prick!" He smacked Jihoon between his legs. 

This proceeded to start world war three. 

As Jihoon did laps of his bedroom after Soonyoung, Seokmin calmly sat up and saw that on the floor beside the bed was a un-opened Christmas present from his sister. Seokmin took off the wrapper to see it was Cadbury's chocolate coated almonds. 

I love you, Seokmin thought of his sister before taking off the lid and taking on the task of eating the whole jar for breakfast as Jihoon tried to cane Soonyoung between his legs with a wooden back-scratcher.

-

Ruby was trying to find Joshua to apologise to him about giving him a bit of a cuddle in front of the Korean Catholic Church hierarchy at the Nativity Play, thinking she might have embarrassed him a little bit even though it was all part of the fun. 

But she got sidetracked.

Christine-Elena had come to pick up Chan - having been with her Father Hagen and Mother Ase and their friends - and Ruby had nearly pissed herself laughing as the Scandinavian women told her all about it. One of Hagen's tiny god-children sounded remarkably like Peewee Herman when he talked, so, as he gave an account the previous evening of his first day at kindergarten, the little boy was quite overcome at why everyone kept laughing. 

"He be like "nyah, nyah, nyah"?" Ruby imitated the sound.

"Ja!" Christine-Elena cackled, nodding.

They then got talking about the jelly-bean sized creature in Christine-Elena's tummy.

"Are you going to find out what you're having -" Ruby began.

"Girl." Christine-Elena nodded confidently.

"You know?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Have to be a little girl for me to teach how to dance." Christine-Elena patted her still immensely flat and muscled stomach with a frank nod and twinkling, starry-like silver-blue eyes.

Ruby smiled. "I hope you have your little girl, then." Ruby rose onto her toes and wrapped her arms around Christine-Elena's neck before she let the Pagan woman go to go and collect her husband.

"CHAN-AH MAN! FUCKING NICE CHRISTMAS WITH HOONIE BUT WE MUST GO HOME NOW, YOU STILL DRUNK - SHUA-AH, KISS ME!"

Ruby lost control of her knees as Joshua emerged from the kitchen and Christine-Elena promptly seized him, planted a big fat kiss on his forehead, and, picked him and put him over her shoulder.

"YOU'RE IN A DELICATE CONDITION, STOP THIS!" Joshua shouted, quirking his knees like a frog so they didn't bang into the Scandinavian woman's stomach. As a result, he looked remarkably stupid.

"Ah, my love, you so sweet, ja, you are." Christine-Elena nuzzled her face into his hip.

Ruby was helpless with laughter. This is amazing! Ruby thought to herself, and, reflected, that even though Seungkwan had never come on that date with her, she was glad she knew Vernon; Vernon as an individual had always been a nice bloke to have around, but, he had gotten considerably more attractive since he introduced her to all of this via that Nativity Play.

"But don't you tell Christian God about the baby 'cause she is a Pagan baby, hm?" Christine-Elena added.

"I promise." Joshua nodded fervently.

Christine-Elena put him gently to the ground. Joshua was extremely red in the face. Ruby almost felt sorry for him. Almost.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to plan New Years, Mingyu is missing Wonwoo who is with Woosung most of the time, Jeonghan becomes infatuated with a greengrocer, Vernon thinks about Seungkwan as it seems as though Seungkwan truly never will stop being half in love with him, Seungcheol warns Jeonghan about getting involved with yet another procurerer of vegetables, and, Junhui delves into Jeonghans dating history concerning shopkeepers, much to the suffering of Seungcheol's nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be very easy to pick up a habit. Most women get a specific thing for doctors, builders, gardeners, etc. Why not the humble shop keeper, and particularly those who will happily fondle your veggies?

"Anyone know what we're doing for New Year's?" Minghao asked Mingyu as Mingyu and he in Mingyu's hatchback went out by themselves thought they were technically meant to be helping Jihoon clean and pack up his place after two parties in two days and get everyone else back to their homes.

"Not really." Mingyu answered. "I tried asking Wonwoo the same thing and he wouldn't answer me and then I remembered that Woosung's going to probably have a bit of a bash for his company, which means he'll have to be there with Wonwoo, whose going to be organizing it, too."

Minghao nodded.

"I don't think Woosung would keep him prisioner, though." Mingyu joked. He glanced to Minghao. He swallowed a little bit, wondering if he should say it. "Spends more time at Woosung than he does lately." Mingyu ended up mumbling. "Hardly ever see him..."

Minghao's head turned to the side, coming away from his fist where it had been propped, his elbow up on the door-frame by the window.

"We've all grown up." Minghao answered. "You realize that, right?"

Mingyu suddenly became really irritated. That was now what he had bloody well meant.

-

Seungkwan had woken up in seventh heaven. Vernon had gone to sleep beside him on Jihoon's sitting room floor shirtless and with his arm beneath Seungkwan's head. As a result, he still wasn't quite with it. Junhui thought this was completely hilarious. 

"Reminds me when Minghao was eventually getting it for me."

Jeonghan had grinned widely, chuckling silently.

Junhui looked at him. "What?" He said. 

"Minghao never looked at you like that." Jeonghan said drily.

Junhui was deeply offended by this remark and counselled the said feeling by quite savagely slapping Jeonghan around the head, and, while the little blue birds and stars flew around his scalp, Junhui took immediate avantage - or, in Jeonghan's case, disadvantage - of the mini-skirt he was wearing. Junhui reached up and pulled his knickers down around his knees before going down the street to Seungkwan who was half-looking into shop windows and quite blissfully in his own little world.

"WEN JUN HUI!" Jeonghan screeched as he hobbled about, trying to get them back up.

Junhui cackled as he went down the street and grabbed Seungkwan by his elbow before he could turn around and see.

"Oh, hang, have to go in here." Jeonghan said. He pointed to a shop.

"Looks yuppy." Junhui commented.

"Looks expensive." Seungkwan looked at Jeonghan.

"Looks like they are playing shop-keepers with M. Badger from Wind In The Willows." Junhui came back for a second shot.

"They sell the stuff Minghao makes his fags from in here." Jeonghan explained.

Junhui and Seungkwan burst out laughing. Jeonghan gave them finger, told them to shut the fuck up, and went inside the shop through a white-painted wooden door with eight miniscule glass windows with white paneling between where a little shop bell twinkled at his entrance.

"Why do the Brits make their word for cigarettes the same as their word for gay?" Seungkwan asked.

Junhui shrugged. "I've been in Australia, mate, not Britain, the land of cold socks, ugly politicians and absurd pudding recipes mostly involving stale bread." 

Seungkwan grinned. "You're mean."

"I'm factually correct." Junhui crumpled his chin and widened his eyes.

Seungkwan laughed and momentarily hugged him. "Tell me three factually correct things about the Australians?" He asked Junhui.

"Yes, the sub-human race." Junhui sighed, tipping his head back and putting his hands into his pockets. Seungkwan let go a squawk of shock of laughter. 

"Jun!" He exclaimed.

Junhui shrugged, completely unbothered. Seungkwan had never had to deal with them. 

"Australia, the land of dole-bludgers, ugly Irish and German women, and goody-two-shoes gays - you know, the ones even you would get Vernon to beat up." Junhui answered after a few moments of thought.

Seungkwan shook his head. "Why do people say it's a nice place if it's like that?" Seungkwan said.

Junhui looked at Seungkwan. "Because people lie." He said softly.

Seungkwan's face fell.

"Oh no." Junhui suddenly felt the urge to check on up Jeonghan, and, he looked through the picturesque grocery shop window around the gold sign writing saying the company had only existed for three years but they had worded it in such a manner that belied it, as if to say it had existed since the Welsh merchants had come to Korea with their soap, coal, gold and extremely violent tendencies to the nationalistic Japanese occupation of Korea.

Which had been a endless delight to everyone who wasn't one of the said Japanese invaders.

"What?" Seungkwan came over to Junhui's side.

"Jeonghan's entranced yet another greengrocer." Junhui pointed in through the window at a blushing and warm-eyed and melting young man in a straw hat and Jeonghan's ever graceful movement and presence.

-

Vernon burst out laughing. 

"What?" Seungkwan helped Vernon sort out screws in the garage. Vernon was making an outdoor kennel the sit on the back verandah for their blue heeler and upon coming out to see what he was doing, Seungkwan stayed out in the garage with him. Vernon had the portable heater running at full blast with Seungkwan sitting on a crate nice and close to it with the now large puppy lay across his feet, sneezing occasionsally, and, one truly enormous fart that had sent Seungkwan rushing back into the house and Vernon cackle laughing even though even he had to admit that it was "a wee bit fucking foul".

And Seungkwan always found it quite a turn-on or at the very least immensely attractive to see Vernon making things with his hands.

Seungkwan smiled, resting his face in his hands on his knees.

He shrieked as suddenly Vernon set the drill off, aimed at the back of his head, having snuck up behind him. Vernon laughed, turning off the drill; he bent over Seungkwan on the crate, hugging him, and apologised. "I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes but I haven't been able to get a word through that." Vernon said of Seungkwan's skull, stroking a hand over his head just the once. "I thought I might have to take a look inside..."

"Fucking creep." Seungkwan scoffed, but, he didn't resent getting held. He leant his head back so his cheek pressed up against Vernon's, and, his eyes closed happily. "Hm, I like this."

"You remember that time at work when I was about eighteen and come off my ladder and I kept insisting to Boss that I didn't need a Doctor but he still insisted so he called you, even though you work with babies and not dumb fucks like me?"

Seungkwan laughed as Vernon pulled away. "Hm." Seungkwan hummed affectionately. "One of the worker's asked what is the most easy way to cure babies and I answered that most babies can be cured by a getting cuddled."

"Which you did to me."

"After I patched your head, yes."

They both laughed. 

"That was a nice time." Seungkwan said.

"Yes." Vernon agreed.

-

"Oh, not again!" Seungcheol exclaimed. Junhui had just told him of Jeonghan getting yet another following of straw-hat wearing men who smelt curiously of vegetables.

Junhui had just told him

"I'm going to warn him off." Seungcheol sighed doggedly. "Was this one particularly good-looking?"

Junhui shrugged. Seungcheol swore.

"What do you mean about warning him off?" Junhui asked.

"About how he doesn't dare go and get involved with another greengrocer when I've got enough on my hands." Seungcheol broke off, completely flustered. "Do you know what happened last time? No, no, actually what happened last time?"

Junhui chuckled. "No, but please tell me."

"I should have known earlier when he came home smelling like onions..." Seungcheol shook his head sadly.

Junhui burst out laughing. 

"And the cucumber stains around his neck..." A shiver went down Seungcheol's spine.

"I didn't think you'd say that's where it was, mate..." Junbui thumbed his jaw with his mouth quirked up, ducking his head.

"JUNNIE!" Seungcheol howled.

"Sorry!" Junhui aplogoised.

"CAN'T YOU SEE MY NERVES ARE IN A TERRIBLE STATE?!" Seungcheol practically bounced up and down.

"After five years of knowing your nerves I can assure you they are always in a terrible state but we all manage fine." Junhui cooed assuringly.

"THIS IS NOT HELPING ME!"

Junhui had to concede that it wasn't helping Seungcheol either.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao plays a trick on Junhui over the phone to please Joshua, but, nearly loses the chance of a lifetime in the process, and Joshua goes to see Wonwoo. Between world war two gas marks, Batman's dangler, and having a pretty face, the bots help secure Woosung a £17,000,000 a year investment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think I've made Wonwoo too prudish, but, then, I look at him and think, "...No, you are capable of prudishness."

When Minghao saw it was Junhui ringing his phone, he gestured over to Joshua. "shh, watch this." Minghao grinned brightly. He let the first call of Junhui's ring out as he put on a leonard cohen cd, and, when Junhui rang again, Minghao waited until the fifth ring to answer it. Minghao put the phone on the table in front of he and Joshua.

"Now, this might just be the crack talking...!" Minghao said as though no one was on the phone, really, Junhui was just hearing background noise. Joshua pressed a hand over his mouth. "But how about we nail our foreskins to some rockets and light them up?"

Joshua burst out into silent laughter.

"Minghao, what the fuck?!" Junhui shouted.

Unbeknowest to Minghao and Joshua, on the other end of the line was Vanessa Morrobito, the other half of the magazine she and Junhui run, along with a Australian publishing tycoon that didn't support for the liberal party.

Minghao eventually came back to the phone. "Hello, love." He greeted Junhui.

-

Joshua thought he'd leave the house.

It had turned out to be a good decision. For some reason, he found himself texting Wonwoo. wonwoo called him. "Haven't you got brilliant timing, come around right now, genuinely, come right now." Wonwoo told him. 

Joshua's curiosity got the better of him. He got on the underground and within ten minutes was at Woosung's empire of work, the address texted to him by Wonwoo. As soon as he walked to the front doors of the huge skyscraper structure, Joshua couldn't help but be very nervous.

The Woosung that he and the other's knew...that Woosung wasn't involved with things like this. The Woosung they knew was good to children, hated the Irish, knew anything and everything about most things and could fix anything and everything that got broken, he was certainly intelligent enough to look after Wonwoo and have some desirable qualities for him, and, he had handled Sylvia's death for them. When he spoke English he sounded British, he had nice clothes and shoes and was always clean; he fitted in well with all of them, and never tried to be pretend to be young, or, dominate then with his mature age. 

But then there was work. Woosung's work.

Joshua was shocked. It was all it came down to really, but, he just couldn't help it. As Joshua walked in, the lobby alone he was met with was three-stories tall of air-space, and -

"Joshua?"

A very muscly, tall, heavily-Mongol featured man came to Joshua. He wore a black suit and had a gun on his hip. Joshua got a bit startled by him. "Wonwoo could come and find you personally but there are guests present in the guestrooms." The man explained with a small smile, not because he was ingenuine, but because his face was so square and high-boned that it didn't look as though he could physically grin. Joshua and the man went a elevator and they went to the forty-second floor. The sheer knoweldge of the height they were at made Joshua dizzy. This was millions and millions and millions of pounds worth of solid silver and gold. When he was young, going to Church in California with his Grandmother sometimes specifically, just to be with her, he remembered the murmurs of the congregation; that one made so many million from a deceased estate within the family, and that one put nearly a thousand dollars were week until the collection tin for the church, being worth so many million with property in Canada and Australia and New Zealand.

Woosung surpassed them all.

Once stepping out of the elevator, Joshua was mildly shocked. From that elevator entrance and exit, he was now in what appeared the be one of the most famous design styles of the British Edwardian era, a railway corridor, a long, thin space with beautiful dark-stained hardwood floors that had a dozen or so doors each sides going off to different rooms and to other halls with framed Danish-handed grey-lead sketches in black frames on the walls occasionally with stained-glass ceiling lights hanging from gold-brass frames, the glass blown and soothed a very gentle green. Joshua suddenly and distinctly remembered Wonwoo saying about how he loved it at the night time, because the colour illuminated so mellowly.

"The second door on the right, Joshua." The Mongol-featured man told him, giving a small smile again, before getting back into the elevator. The door was a curved-arch frame, and, the door was paneled blackwood with a round and decorated gold-brass handle. As soon as Joshua turned it and went in, he was greeted by the scent of cigarette smoke, and, one of the funniest sights of his life.

Joshua couldn't help laughing.

Wonwoo was wearing a full-face world war two era gas mask with a long hosepipe connected from the area of his nose and mouth that dangled down nearly to his hips; he had been typing on his laptop and had simply turned his head to the side as the door had opened. He raised a still hand in greeting to Joshua. Joshua had to close the door, go out into the hallway for a few moments to try and recover, and, he went back in. 

Wonwoo wobbled his head to the side and made the trunk-like hose on the front of the mask wobble too.

"Look's like Batman's dangler." Joshua held his arm loose, holding it with his other hand by the elbow, imitating the penis of Batman. 

Wonwoo gave him two thumbs-up. A little while later, he got the mask off from round his head.

"I don't mind cigarette smoke - I quite enjoy Minghao's - but not this sort." Wonwoo wrinkled his nose. Joshua picked up Wonwoo's Telegraph newspaper cross-word.

"I don't know how you do these ones without looking up the answers on the internet." Joshua whistled lowly in admiration beneath his breath as he read some of the questions that he knew Wonwoo genuinely had the answers for. There was one concering raidum, another concerning the eighteenth king of Denmark, and, one concerning a Georgian-era Russian obligarch.

And he bloody knew it all.

Joshua perched himself on the edge of Wonwoo's desk, coming around to his side. Joshua got the giggles. "Oh, come on, you, how did you know this?" Joshua pointed at question number eight, going down.

What is the practiced term for the transition after fertilization of a female egg and a male sperm during conception?

Wonwoo had written, "Faliopian."

"And that is actually incorrect." Wonwoo pushed the glasses up his nose. "The egg/sperm exists within the faliopian tube before it attaches itself to the uterus and becomes a existent and living embryo to then grow after a period of roughly twelve days."

"How do you know?" Joshua repeated.

"Bugger off." Wonwoo looked at him. 

Joshua raised his eyebrows.

"When I was fourteen and trying to figure out anal sex in a medical book and found myself accidentally reading four pages too early, which was the fertilization and pregnancy process within a woman's..." Wonwoo whistled softly.

Joshua burst out laughing.

"Do be quiet." Wonwoo told him off. I can't swear when my partner is trying to get money out of someone, Wonwoo mouthed barely perceptibly.

Joshua nodded, understanding, but, grinned widely. 

Suddenly, a second door from Wonwoo's office and waiting room opened. Woosung looked through it.

"I'm -" Wonwoo immediately went to apologise, but, Woosung talked over him.

"Would you and Joshua come in, please?" He asked. You're not in trouble! He silently added, and, Wonwoo rose, a unshakeable faith in Woosung, but, Joshua hoped that in a few weeks he wouldn't have his knee-caps shot out by whoever was in Woosung's private study. Joshua knew that Woosung was on the "right" side of things, but, he had a habit for wanting to fuck up people on the "other" side of things. 

Three men, two women, and a rough and mean-looking male guard filled the room. The women's eyes immediately went to Joshua, the men immediately looked at Wonwoo, and, the guard looked at Woosung.

Though Wonwoo didn't understand, Joshua did.

"This is my partner, Woosung, and this is one of Woosung's friends who is visiting, Joshua, and, I should add, friend is friend and not toy, old cocker." Woosung looked quite directly at one of the three men before everyone burst out laughing, especially the women who kept giggling afterwards, and, even the guard smiled. He looked considerably less harsh when he smiled.

Still a awful thing to set sight upon, though.

"How old are you?" The man Wonwoo had spoken to asked Joshua.

"Twenty-four." Joshua answered.

"Why do you look like that then?" 

"That's the same as poor Renata wondering yet again why she had to marry a man with such remarkable small genitalia." Woosung cut in.

Wonwoo grinned broadly and everyone else laughed at the man's expense, including his wife, this Renata, who pressed his hand for a few moments.

Wonwoo went and sat on the edge of Woosung's desk. "So, I hear you're getting old, Bruce." He remarked to the man.

Bruce smiled wryly. There wasn't much else he could do. "Oh, alright." He looked to Woosung. "Why not?"

Woosung pushed some papers across the table to the man called Bruce. "Splendid chappy he is, deep down." Woosung said of Bruce to Joshua. 

"And we all know that one of you is definitely molesting that boy." Bruce said of Joshua as he signed the paperwork.

"No, trust me, old friend, I'm completely Wonwoo's." Woosung raised his hands in surrender. The women laughed. 

"What, has he signed paperwork to, has he?" Bruce threw the pen down onto the table.

"I wouldn't mind if he proposed." Wonwoo remarked. "In fact, I'd be quite at my leisure to agree."

"Fuck, you poor boy, you need urgent psychiatric help if he's got you that much." Bruce patted Wonwoo rather roughly on the hip in what Joshua took as a mark of tenderness from the middle-aged man. Everyone cackled.

"Pity the same advice wasn't given to Renata." Wonwoo came back strong.

Woosung beamed widely. "I think this calls for tea."

"Oh, come on, you poofter." Bruce snorted. "Get the fuckin' grog out, you weak cunt."

Joshua really didn't want to stay in that study. Wonwoo soon took him out. Wonwoo had a very, very happy smile on his face. "Bruce owns a lot of property in Scotland." Wonwoo explained. "This is why is he called Bruce. After one of their Kings, I think. Anyway, that bit of paperwork he just signed with Woosung means that Woosung and his company takes care of all the property and industrial sights, and, recieves a seven percent rent which means that every year, just out of that piece of paper alone, he makes £17,000,000." Woosung touched Joshua's hair briefly. "And you making the ladies happy, something pretty to look at, so they are happy for once, helped him to stop thinking about whether or not she'll ever be happy again being around him so he signs the paperwork."

Wonwoo sat Joshua on the comfortable couches in the waiting room, and, while he carried in some alcohol bottles for his partner and the guests, he came back out with a bottle of whiskey stashed under one arm, mostly for Joshua. Wonwoo poured a tiny amount into a coffee mug for Joshua, and, initially Joshua didn't realize there was anything in the mug until he caught the alcoholic scent.

"I can't shake this feeling that I've done something wrong." Joshua confessed to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo laughed. "I felt like that the first time, too."

Joshua's head snapped around to look at him. "This happens?" He asked. "As in, a lot or -"

He was interrupted by Wonwoo putting on a record on a vinyl phonograph, and, the uniquely disturbing yet attractive vocal sound of the Irish-gremlin like Italian singer Rita Pavone singing "Che M'importa Del Mondo" filled up the office. 

"Oh, often enough." Woosung smiled. "Well, it would be bad business to look at Woosung and be attracted. A clerk, on the other hand, a secretary, or his lover, well, that's another matter."

Joshua necked the whiskey.

"Fuck, you're weird." He gasped.

"Yes, I know, my love." Wonwoo answered sincerely.

Joshua choked on the whiskey.

Wonwoo cackled. "Son of a bitch." He remarked fondly as Joshua's eyes watered terrible, and, for some reason, his sinuses had just been burned to within an inch of his life by alcoholic reflux.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan misses his bus home, working late at the paediatric clinic, so, Vernon comes to pick him up. They talk about a gorgeous new infant patient with down syndrome, and, Vernon thinks about how hid stomach keeps flipping around Seungkwan lately. Junhui manages to save Minghao a bit, and, along with Jihoon moving on with his love life on a new date, Minghao calls on Wonwoo about Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Seungkwan worked with the babies...but the WDIMIILTY manuscript is so big now that I can't find anything XD !!! I think that's how I put it...I think

Seungkwan was late home, and, at one point nearly half-seven, he called Vernon to say he would be even later home due to his work. "We had a very sick baby come into the clinic, late, an emergency appointment." He explained. "She hadn't urinated in two days and she is in the hospital now. Some of her insides are twisted."

Vernon nearly threw up at hearing that. Now that he found it disgusting, but, fucking hell, the poor little baby. That would be absolute fucking agony.

"I'm just making sure everything is clean and re-arranging some of the earlier appointments for tomorrow." Seungkwan explained. 

"You've missed your bus, by now." Vernon noted.

"Yeah, I know." Seungkwan laughed softly. "Would you come and pick me up, please?"

Vernon drove to the paediatric clinic where Seungkwan worked, and, as he knocked on the front door of the converted and extremely large Edwardian-era Welsh-Merchant home, Seungkwan opened it, still wearing his blue scrubs. 

"Hello gorgeous." Vernon greeted him. Seungkwan laughed.

"You're the devil." Seungkwan told him.

"Wasn't the devil into anal sex?" Vernon quirked an eyebrow.

Seungkwan snorted a laugh. "What?" he asked.

"In the bible Lucifer got dildoed by God for trying to see him too early in heaven, trying to catch him changing his frock and waxing his beard before the date so God "punished" him." Vernon explained.

Seungkwan was nearly beside himself with laughter. "Oh, come in, come in." He gestured, before wrapping a hand around Vernon's elbow and effectively dragging him indoors. "Where do you get these ideas?"

"It's true!" Vernon defended himself. "It was Joshua who told me in the first place and then proved it to me via reference in the bible."

"What was the reference?" Seungkwan put his hands on his hips.

"...Fucked if I know." Vernon shrugged.

Seungkwan smiled widely. "Go into the waiting room, put on the telly, I'll run the vacumn around Peter's office and then we can go home." He told Vernon. 

"I'll help you vacumn."

"No, you won't be interefering, thank you very much, do as I tell you."

Vernon was a bit surprised at how his gut twisted excitedly when Seungkwan stood his ground.

Hubba hubba, bubba, a voice hummed in the back of Vernon's head with a electric wolf whistle.

Oh, Christ, a more miserable voice echoed next within the back of Vernon's mind. You know what's happening, now, don't you, love?

Vernon followed Seungkwan about, anyway. Seungkwan got busy telling him about a little boy called Danny that was now a frequent attendant of the clinic's. Danny was born with down syndrome, and, he had wet lung which resulted in some breathing difficulties for him. "His mother is the most extroadinairy creature." Seungkwan told Vernon. "She is absolutely beautiful; she looks like that Indonesian actress, Tajana Saphira. Absolutely lovely."

"Was it the Dad's side of the family that caused the baby being...you know...funny?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan nodded. "The Father is one of five children; one sibling had severe mental health issues that resulted in suicide, and, another sibling has several learning disabilities." He sighed. "If a child is born a certain way, there's always a certain reason." Seungkwan said lowly. "We try to be kind and protect them and love them, but, at the end of the day, it's what it comes down to, even if does break a heart. Which is why it never gets said."

Vernon nodded, understanding what Seungkwan meant. He couldn't help himself asking the next question. 

"Do you think Chan and Chrissie's baby will be alright?"

Seungkwan deeply considered the question. It genuinely shocked Vernon.

"Unless there's a mutation between the race genetics mixing..." Seungkwan hesitated. "There shouldn't be."

"Fuck, Kwan." Vernon hissed quietly. He was breathless. "Got me, huh?" He chuckled shallowly. Seungkwan got him by the elbow and laid him down onto a large cot, covered in one corner against the wall with stuffed toys for the babies, for the cot was where the babies were put during check-ups by Peter himself.

"This is a very comfortable cot." Vernon remarked.

"It has to be for the babies." Seungkwan smiled.

Vernon picked up a stuffed pooh bear toy. It was remarkably cute. It wore a red hand-knitted cardigan. Lovely thing. Vernon cuddled it. Seungkwan laughed. "Let it go!" He said. "You'll get man-scent all over it, the bubba's will be repulsed by the overwhelming pong of LYNX!"

-

Junhui ran his hand over his lower face.

"Graham, I'm so sorry." He said.

The round-bellied, balding man didn't look impressed.

But then men who were the image of Winston Churchill never did. Graham Ashdown was a multimillionaire publisher who drove a dark blue 1940's era Rolls Royce Phantom, had two corgi's and a french bulldog, loathed German Shepards, had been married only once and visited his wife's grave every Saturday and Sunday morning - on Saturday morning to rant and rave about the dumb cunts that was the Australian population - and on Sunday morning's he talked about the forty-eight-and-a-half-years they had been married. He had one child and had recently had his first grandchild. He had his health - well, sort of - and enjoyed the company of Vanessa, regarding her as "a actually intelligent woman, not just a feminist that's pubic hair has gone beyond hair and is now a fleece taking up the room in her trousers". 

"Minghao is being stupid; thinking he can have a joke because it's me." Junhui added helplessly. "He doesn't do drugs, I promise you. He'd be so happy to be signed to your label."

"Why does he think this apprioate conduct for a business evalutation?" Graham remarked.

"He didn't know." Junhui fell tired as he answered exasperately.

"Didn't know?" Graham barked.

"I said I would call him, and, usually, the cold, graceful, diplomatic, intelligent, anorexic-arsed son of a bitch has the pinnacle of disdain for me to always answer nicely!" Junhui exclaimed. Vanessa got the giggles, and, as soon as the Svardhoskti Jewish woman started to laugh, Graham couldn't help the wry smile coming onto his thin mouth.

"The boy, huh?" Graham got out his cigarettes from the pocket of his tailored trousers. "Anorexic of backside?" Graham's sausage-like fingers put the cigarette between his lips. He lit it with a match.

"Smaller than Kate Moss's!" Junhui shouted, crossing his arms and leaning on his hip against a desk in he and Vanessa's office.

Vanessa was happily laughing all the while. "You are such a good influence for my three babies." She tenderly stroked Junhui's hair.

"Oh my God." Junhui himself got his own cigarettes out.

"Feels like 1953 again; before goody-two-shoes and health-food Nazi's swarmed the planet." Graham laughed like a bullfrog as so much cigarette smoke filled the large offices that Vanessa's thick black hair began to float.

-

"Wonwoo?" Wonwoo opened the door to see Minghao on his doorstep in his big black wool coat and his dark-red Lennon glasses. It was pouring rain outside, the middle of a thunderstorm, and, as he raised his eyebrow slightly, a flash of lightening went off overhead.

"I didn't expect to see you." Wonwoo said.

"Yes, I know. I'm coming in." Minghao answered.

Wonwoo was launched out of the way as Minghao strode in. Minghao looked up at the ceiling. "Woosung is in the shower?" He said obviously.

Wonwoo nodded.

"Good." Minghao said coldly.

Wonwoo's stomach dropped.

"Mingyu misses you." Minghao told Wonwoo simply. "So go and see him."

Minghao left as abruptly as he had come in.

-

Jihoon hadn't told anyone that he had a date, that he was getting back on the hunt to end singledom, especially after the disaster of Madeleine Yeh. Her name was Deiji, she was a art historian at the national museum in Seoul, she was five foot nine with black hair cut into a bob and wore pearl earrings nearly permanently. She had studied psychology and philosophy at University, spoke fluent Chinese and Russian, and, had a vast collection of clothes in red, grey, black and white.

Jihoon knew Christine-Elena and Ruby would absolutely fucking hate her. 

When Jihoon entered the restaurant with a small but not immodest boquet of pale-pink peonies and apple-blossom stems, Deiji was sitting at a table with her ankles put to one side with her knees on a diagonal with said ankles put together; she wore black tights or stockings with modest black high heels, a mid-calf length black skirt that was tight, and a tight red top with a square-neck and three-quat. cut sleeves with her pearl earrings and a diamond bracelet. 

Jihoon was instantly charmed.

The woman screamed cold and conservatively educated brute force and decadence.

Professionalism.

Jihoon smiled genuinely, blissfully.

He wanted to look at Deiji's beauty and spend a lot of time in her company. He could quite happily do that for a very long time, actually. 

"Good evening." Jihoon greeted, coming to the table, holding the flowers in his hand.

Deiji smiled with courtesy. "You said you were small." She remarked.

"I didn't think lying would be intelligent." Jihoon looked down his body.

Deiji's smile became wider. "I must descend down in the world." 

Jihoon watched as she took off her high heels and sat them neatly beneath the table. Her pearl earrings glinted in the light of the restaurant. "Who constructed that boquet?" She asked.

"One of my friends lives in a Edwardian-era house that used to be owned by merchants, and, as a result, as a English back garden." Jihoon explained. "I asked him if I could take some cuttings and he said yes."

Deiji watched as he took his seat and Jihoon saw the approval on her face as he didn't put his elbows up on the table, fiddled with his hair, or, do the man-spread. Suddenly, she giggled. Jihoon asked her why.

"You're absolutely tiny, I'm so sorry." Her curiously large-knuckled hands hands covered her mouth as she laughed softly, and, for the second time in history, Jihoon knew that luuurve was a variously centimetered thing.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao decides to have the new years party at he and Joshua's house, and, Joshua accidentally upsets him over Sylvia. In the meantime, Joshua warns off Vernon, Seokmin and Seungkwan of "party tricks past", and, revel in their previous yearly disasters while Jeonghan newly consummates his affair with the greengrocer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, unless I really, really think, I am spectacularly shit with notes, I'm so sorry XD

Minghao decided that that year's New Year's Eve party they they always had would be held at he and Joshua's house that year.

"So we'll have it here?" Joshua checked.

"Yes." Minghao answered. He pulled a large carving knife from the rack that hung from the ceiling and pulled a whole chicken from the fridge that was on a plate, headless, feetless and feather-less. Joshua watched hesitantly as Minghao proceeded to get about twelve different vegetables from the fridge that Joshua didn't know they had and begin to cut them all up and put them into a huge ceramic mixing bowl. Joshua knew for a fact that Minghao's "cooking gene" had evolved extensively whilst he had been in Wales.

"Why don't we do it at Sylvia's?" Joshua asked.

"Why?" Minghao looked up at him, his wrist still rocking back and forth, chopping with precise ease even with his eyes not on his work. Joshua pointed quickly. "What?" Minghao looked down. Joshua told him it terrified him when he did that. Minghao assured Joshua not to worry. Joshua didn't quite believe him.

"It's bigger." Joshua eventually got back to his point.

"No, we will have it here." Minghao insisted. He didn't say allowed that he didn't like the idea of everyone crowding into what was essentially a special place to him, and one where he worked, filled with drunks. It revolted him, the sheer idea of everyone being in her house amongst her things, and, then, snooping amongst all of her possessions, as they would just have to do.

Joshua shut up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Minghao sighed and relented, telling Joshua. 

"It's not that I'm having a go at you guys, I just don't like it, babe." Minghao finished, rubbing his hands over his eyes. 

"I get it." Joshua nodded. He looked at Minghao. "How was it?"

"What do you mean?" Minghao clearly didn't understand.

"First Christmas without her?" Joshua broached the subject gently.

Minghao went completely silent, and, didn't speak for the rest of the evening. 

-

"And no fireworks." Joshua warned Vernon, who had just been told the plans for new year's. "Not like the disaster in 2017." Joshua was in the sitting room, tucked up on the couch with the duvet from the spare room, his lap-top open in front of him, the evening news playing on the television, the heater running at full blast, and, the faint sound of music in a language that Joshua didn't understand able to be heard faintly as Minghao played it upstairs. Joshua tried not to listen; he knew it was something pagan, but, the sound was so lovely, so capable of pulling him in, catching his interest - 

"It wasn't a disaster!" Vernon defended his lovely fireworks. "The world was not ready for them at that point in history."

"You set Chan's cap on fire." Joshua pointed out.

"He survived!" Vernon argued. He was out in the garage, doing basic mechanicical maitence on the engine of his Toyota Hiace van while Seungkwan slept in the back of the van with the puppy near him. Vernon thought that Seungkwan would have gone inside now, but, he wanted to stay out with him. Gotta to do something about that, Vernon thought to himself, adjusting his woollen hat and peering through the windscreen to just see Seungkwan asleep in the back of the van. But Vernon just simply didn't know if he would be able to manage it and live with himself.

"Yeah, but it's not good trying to talk to your Mother about moving out of home when your cap's smoking." Joshua said of poor Chan and his smoking cap.

Vernon groaned. Joshua smiled, thinking to himself.

"Even your firelighters were a disaster." Joshua remarked.

"My fucking firelighers suffer today as well, do they?!" Vernon barked. "Oh, shit...!" He muttered to himself a moment later, take the phone away from his ear for a moment. He had accidentally woken Seungkwan up. Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Vernon muttered to himself silently.

"One, you made the mixture so strong that this tiny firelighter was like a cracker, and, two, you blew up your garden shed making them." Joshua explained.

"Every great invention has a few hiccups." Vernon searched for an answer, trying not to have Joshua on the other end of the line think that something was wrong. Vernon went around to the back end of the van and looked in. Oh, thank Christ, Vernon said silently to himself. Seungkwan had gone back to sleep. Thank fucking Christ.

"You made Seungkwan's knicker's smoke." Joshua then said.

"And Christine-Elena has a pair of jeans with fey-lights sewn into the seams." Vernon answered for no reason at all.

"You're kidding me." Joshua said.

"What, didn't you know?" Vernon quickly added on.

"NO!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Hannie knows." Vernon was on a roll now as Seungkwan rolled over, and, the shape of his hip beneath the old blanket in the back of the van looked distinctly...don't you fucking dare, a voice in the back of Vernon's head warned him. Should have known it was a danger to have ever been exposed to the sight of Ashley Graham in one of your sister's Vogue magazines

"Fuck honey!" Joshua come back with.

Vernon cackled. Seungkwan didn't stir.

"Hannie, I meant Hannie, not honey." Joshua snapped.

"You two sort of made a nice couple." Vernon hummed gently.

Joshua was incredibly thankful that Minghao was upstairs and could hear this chat. But, then, the man had ears like a fucking bat. So, who knew?

"Shh about that." Joshua said softly. "Look, I gotta go now, I've got to get onto Seokmin and Soonyoung and warn them not to bring the strippers again."

-

Seokmin and Soonyoung were put on their noticed. The only bras and knickers to be present were those of Christine-Elena and Ruby, but, someone in Christine-Elena's condition should be getting out in their bra and knickers, anyway.

"And don't you do what you did to those German tourists after a few drinks, either." Jihoon warned Soonyoung. Though Seokmin said no one in the world must find out, he had told Jihoon.

"But, seriously, Hoonie!" Soonyoung exclaimed. "He was flopping so high he could have hit you in the face." Soonyoung said of his penis. Jihoon scowled while Seokmin laughed. "Actually, he nearly hits you in the face normally." Soonyoung remarked.

"Thou shall die a tortured death." Jihoon pointed at Soonyoung grimly.

-

Seungcheol's warning to Jeonghan of not getting involved with yet another greengrocer had gone into one of Jeonghan's ears and out the other.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, oh!" Jeonghan rocked back and forth on his hands and knees as the gorgeous counter boy fucked into him from behind, thick and long and more than eager to be able to get into Jeonghan's knickers. Jeonghan didn't really care that he was getting shagged on some package crates, surrounded by green apples, onions, kale, and bags of flour. That fucking cock in him! Christ!

The boy held onto his hips, and, Jeonghan did his best to make sure that not a centimeter of that boy's member was left outside of his body. 

"Good boy, so good..." Jeonghan moaned, but, when the boy reached around to masturbate him off, Jeonghan stopped him. Jeonghan needed something more than that, something bigger than that.

And, so, when it came the night of the New Year's Eve party, Jeonghan knew he'd never be able to say about the greengrocer stuffing a courgette in him, genuinely trying to get him to come.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All comes to a perfect end as Midnight falls x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, short note - even though the Christmas work and this one are stand alones - they will be put into WDIMIILTY concretely and form the future of the book, so, all that happens in here isn't just like a one-shot. It all comes together properly :)

In Minghao and Joshua's back yard was a century old Ash tree, currently strung through with gold fey lights and a red lace bra of Christine-Elena's, who, only after being present at the New Year's party for twelve seconds, sprouted aloud that it was "killing her", and, even though it was the middle of winter, she stripped from the waist-up, got it off, got the upper-half of her clothing back on, and, calmly hung the bra in the ash tree like a christmas decoration.

The ash tree was huge with a canopy that gaped and spread shade as large as the massive house. The ash tree's trunk was thick and dense, and beneath the dark grey-brown bark, the timber was as white as anglo-saxon skin.

Vernon stood beneath it with a rum and coke. How do we make it last? How do we make it special? Vernon thought, rubbing his hand over the lower half of his face just the once, watching Seungkwan. Seungkwan looked lovely in a thick and wooly grey jumper. Vernon didn't know what to do. The music played faintly in the background, and, seeing as Christine-Elena and Ruby were overseeing the music, it wasn't a crap playlist. Vernon was surprised that he hadn't heard a ABBA song yet, with Christine-Elena doing things. 

He looked over to Minghao and Joshua, looking blissfully happy, then to Chan and Chrstine-Elena, one never been able to guess that a baby was growing inside that muscled midriff of hers, and then to Wonwoo and Woosung, who also looked content in each other's comapny.

How do they all manage it? Vernon thought to himself. I've never bloody managed it, not even close, not even once. It must be something in the blood. Their blood. This loving gene. Easy loving gene

Wonwoo found Mingyu. He rubbed the top of the tall man's back, the tip of his spine, and, Mingyu turned around to look at him. He had been talking to Minghao, but, Minghao vanished a moment later. Mingyu turned around and smiled.

Wonwoo talked before Mingyu could even think about it.

"Why didn't you tell me you missed me?" Wonwoo wrapped an arm around Mingyu's neck and pulled him down into a hug, at none-tree-like level.

"You weren't around for me to tell you that I miss you." Mingyu mumbled, half squashed into the crook of Wonwoo's neck and shoulder. 

"Oh, Gyu." Wonwoo's face turned against Mingyu's, his nose brushing up at the stretch of skin of Mingyu's neck, just below his jaw-line, the tip of it. Mingyu wobbled slightly.

It had always been very nice when Wonwoo did that.

"...oh my God..." Jeonghan buried his face in his hands. Joshua, Junhui and Seungcheol were just about beside themselves with laughter over the "courgette incident".

"Did it work?" Junhui hiccupped. Joshua's eyes were streaming freely, and, his rubbed his face on Seungcheol's jumper. Seungcheol batted him off, but, was grinning widely.

Jeonghan didn't make a single remark.

"IT FUCKING DID!" Junhui sung like Pavarotti, only very deep.

"I wonder what's happening there?" Woosung commented to Minghao over Junhui, Seungcheol and Joshua laughing like maniacs.

"According to Junnie, Han got himself a lover in the private grocery industry, if you catch my drift." Minghao commented silkily.

"I can't stop laughing over that nativity play." Woosung confessed. 

"Which part?" Minghao asked.

"All of it." Woosung suddenly yawned. "And I think I'm getting old."

"Don't ask Wonwoo to start cutting your toenails." Minghao warned him.

Both men laughed.

Vernon checked his watch. It was nearly midnight. He was going to have to gather his balls and do this because Seungkwan was nearly going to sleep in Chan's arms.

Vernon walked over, and, as he did, he felt one of the smouldering, gold fey-lights brush over his hair. It gave him an idea, but, then, Vernon realized the problem. He thought Seungkwan would have been quite attracted to a Vernon-type person draped in faerie lights, but, then again, how the fuck would the Vernon-type person get them out of the fucking tree with critical injury?

That is the question.

"Kwannie." Vernon bent over to where Chan and Seungkwan were sitting on the steps to Minghao and Joshua's back door, and patted his shoulder.

"No, I am not asleep." Seungkwan opened one heavy eye-lid stoutly. "I am perfectly awake."

Chan laughed. "Talking about babies and how they have round feet." He gestured in the air, drawing a fat U shape with his index finger.

"Yes, and they are very cute." Seungkwan nodded frankly. He was so obviously tired.

"Come on you." Vernon half picked up Seungkwan. "Let's go inside. I need to have a chat with you."

"Oh, Christ, it's not me that made the old cow across the road form a permanent glaring habit." Seungkwan muttered.

Vernon and Chan laughed. "Not, it's not that, mate." Vernon assured him.

"See you later." Chan waved to them and went off to find his wife.

Vernon took Seungkwan into the sitting room. He got Seungkwan settled on the couch before sitting beside him. Seungkwan leant into Vernon's side, and, Vernon had one arm up along the back of the couch, and, the other arm half-resting on Seungkwan's stomach. "You're still in love with me, aren't you?" Vernon asked him. 

Seungkwan was considerably more awake though he didn't shift much in position. His eyelids fluttered, losing the tired stickiness of before.

"Vernon, what are you trying to tell me?" Seungkwan asked him. 

"I'm growing to love you." Vernon told him, simply, quietly. Everything in Seungkwan's being stopped at those words. His heartbeat skipped up, and, so did his breathing. "Quite immensely love you."

Seungkwan's eyes began to sting.

"And I think that you should know this." Vernon leant into Seungkwan. "Because loving you is very important to me, and, seeing as it's you, I think you should be apart of it." He smiled a little bit. 

One of Seungkwan's hands, or, rather, the fingertips on that hand, clutched at the edge of Vernon's red hoodie. "Vern..." Seungkwan began.

"Just say yes." Vernon said. "Please. Just say yes."

Seungkwan tipped his head back to look at Vernon. 

Both he and Vernon's eyes fluttered closed as their mouths came gently together, but, once met with contact for the very first time, a natural stick came over the two of them, and, they very softly melded into one.

Christine-Elena and Chan watched from the hallway by the doorway unintrusively.

"Baby," Christine-Elena prodded Chan gently, whispering. "Tell you there is Goddess." She smiled in such a way that her whole being shone.

"So, what is she doing right now?" Chan asked.

Christine-Elena looked up at the ceiling. Chan admired the milky curve of her Scandinavian throat. What he didn't realize that his wife was thinking and praying for the start of Jihoon's new love, Jeonghan's common sense, Minghao's happy life after Sylvia, their baby to come, the new life ahead of Vernon and Seungkwan, and, genuinely, what all these changes meant for all of them.

"She getting ready to throw millions and millions and millions of stars into the sky so all the lovely human beings can wish for things to make them happy." Christine-Elena whispered. "So we can shine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haf, you are the loveliest thing in my life. Happy New Year, babi. Rwyn du garu di <3


End file.
